Solar
Profile *'Name:' 솔라 / Solar (Solla) *'Real name:' 김용선 / Kim Yong Sun (Kim Yong Seon) *'Nickname:' Yongkong, Squirtle and Yeba *'Profession:' Singer, composer, lyricist, model, dancer and actress *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Seoul, South Korea *'Height:' 163cm *'Weight:' 43kg *'Blood Type:' B *'Star sign:' Pisces *'Chinese zodiac sign:' Goat *'Talent agency:' Rainbow Bridge World TV Shows *Entourage (tvN, 2016) cameo *Imaginary Cat (MBC Every1, 2015) TV Show Theme Songs *''Star'' with Kim Min Jae - Twenty Again OST (2015) *''Love Lane'' with Mamamoo - Marriage Not Dating OST (2014) Variety Shows *(JTBC) Let's Eat Dinner (25.07.2018, with Hwasa) *(MBC) Unexpected Q (05.05.2018) *(KBS2) 1 vs 100 (13.03.2018) *(KBS) Battle Trip (25.11.2017, with Moon Byul) *(MBC) King of Mask Singer (2017, Ep. 129 & 130) *(JTBC) Night Goblin (13.08.2017, with Whee In) *(SBS) Baek Jong Won Top 3 Chef King (24.06.2017) *(KBS) Singing Battle - Victory (16y23.12.2016, with Wheein) *(MBC) We Got Married (2016, as the couple of Eric Nam) *(MBC) Duet Song Festival (30.09.2016) *(MBC) Duet Song Festival (23.09.2016) *(MBC) Radio Star (21.09.2016) *(MBC) Duet Song Festival (09.09.2016) *(SBS) Same Bed Different Dreams (04.04.2016, with Whee In) *(MBC) Duet Song Festival (08.04.2016) *(SBS) MTV The Show (22.03.2016, as a special MC with Whee In) *(JTBC) Sugar Man (24.11.2015, with Moon Byul) *(MBC) King of Mask Singer (23y30.08.2015, Generation 11) *(MBC) Show! Music Core (04.04.2015, as a special MC) *(KBS) Chuseok Special "Tray Relay Song" (08.09.2014) *(KBS) Hello Counselor (11.08.2014, with Moon Byul) Music Videos *''Y.O.U.'' - Kim Jo Han (2016) Radio Shows *(MBC) Kim ShinYoung Hope Song at Noon "WGM Special" (27.07.2016, with Eric Nam) *(KBS) Super Junior’s Kiss the Radio (02.01.2015) *(MBC) Starry Night (24.12.2014, with Whee In) Compositions *'Helped write:' *''For Mamamoo:'' *Um Oh Ah Yeh - (Track for the Mini Album Pink Funky) *1cm - (Single & track for the Album Melting) *You're The Best - (Track para Album; Melting) *Hometown - (Track for the Album Melting) *Angel - (Track for the EP Memory) *Decalcomanie - (Track & single for the EP Memory) *I Love You Too/Tears - (Track for the EP Memory) *Draw Draw Draw - (Track for the EP Memory) *Yes, I am - (Track for Purple) *AZe Gag - (Track for Purple) *'Composed and wrote:' *''For Mamamoo:'' *From Winter To Spring - (Track for Yellow Flower) *Star Wind Flower Sun - (Track for Yellow Flower) *'Helped compose and write:' *''For Mamamoo'' *Recipe - (Track for the Album Melting) Collaborations *''Lie Ya'' - Cosmic Girl (Feat. Solar) (2018) *''Cloudy'' - Kiggen (2017) *''Loveagain'' - Yang Da Il (2016) Live Collaborations *''Little Dimples'' - Yong Hwa & Solar (15.08.2017) presentation at Music Bank in Singapore *''You Raise, Me Up'' - Jun.K, Seong Kyu, Solji & Solar (11.09.2016) presentation in Korean Music Wave *''You Let Me Go With A Smile'' - Ailee, Luna, Eun Ji & Solar (21.02.16) presentation in Inkigayo *''I'll Give All My Love'' - ChoA, Solji & Solar (30.12.15) presentation in KBS Gayo Daechukje *''I Will Survive'' - Ailee, Luna, Eun Ji & Solar (27.12.2015) presentation in SBS Gayo Daejun *''Wash Away'' - Geeks (08.06.2013) in Music Bank *''Wash Away'' - Geeks (22.05.2013) in Show Champion Concerts *'Solar "Emotion Concert Blossom" 2018' *April 27, 28 & 29 - Seoul, South Korea - Ewha University *June 16 & 17 - Busan, South Korea - Sohyang Theater Shinhan Card Hall Recognitions *'2016 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Best Couple with Eric Nam (We Got Married) Trivia *'Education:' Seoul Finance High School, Hanyang Women's University (Aviation) *'KPOP group:' leader and main vocalist of Mamamoo *'Religion:' Buddhism *'Favorite music genre:' Hip-Hop *'Favorite musicians:' Lil Wayne & Amy Winehouse External Links *Official site *Korean Wikipedia Category:KSinger Category:KActress